Whose Is Better?
by Warden-Sigma
Summary: Lincoln, cornered by his elder sisters determined for him to judge and compare their... assets, bargains with Lynn to help him escape, and gets more than he expected. [NSFW Lynncoln fiction, based off a drawing of mine.]


"So, whose is better?"

Lincoln looked between her two sisters. Standing before him were Luna and Luan, 22 and 21 respectively, wearing nothing but their skirts.

They had, for some reason, gotten into an argument about which of their busts were better - Luan's were definitely larger, but Luna's were a little more shapely - and decided that their brother would be a perfect impartial judge.

Luan crossed her arms, pushing her B-cup breasts up a little. Lincoln had no idea if that was deliberate. Luna placed her hands on her hips, presenting her slim and lightly freckled body. Both looked down at him, expecting an answer.

Hopefully they hadn't seen him pitching a tent. "C-can I abstain?"

"No." Both replied in unison.

Lincoln sighed. He really didn't want to be there. He really didn't like the idea of staring at her sisters' breasts, as nice as they were, until he made a decision. What if Mom or Dad walked in, or worse, Lori? No amount of backpedaling and desperate explanations could save him from that.

Luan cleared her throat. "Any time now, Lincoln. Or is Luna making you "board"?" She giggled. "Get it?"

Luna growled. "You're lucky you're my sister, dude."

"Uh…" Lincoln pulled himself up and walked to the door. "Can I grab something to eat? I can't think on an empty stomach."

"We just had lunch." Luna replied.

Lincoln had already shut the door and was sprinting down the hall. Operation Get To The Bathroom And Hide Out In There Until Dinner So Luan And Luna Forget About This And Leave Him Alone And Think Of A Shorter Name For This was swiftly put into action.

And immediately derailed as he slammed straight into someone else.

A tumble of limbs later, Lincoln regained his senses. Below him, Leni lay on the ground, just recovering herself.

Then he felt soft. His eyes almost fought back as he looked further down, noticing that his hands were groping her sister's ample bosom - of which weren't covered.

He looked back up to see Leni looking down at his hands (thank goodness her boobs were too big to see the rest of his body), then up at him and… smiling?!

What the hell had his life devolved into?

"Aw man, s-sorry, Leni!" Lincoln immediately pulled back, trying to act like this was just a normal mid-hallway collision, despite one of his more attractive sisters lying topless on the ground in front of him. "Didn't see you there."

Leni pulled herself up. "It's fine." She cupped her breasts, subtly overflowing her hands. "You like them?"

"Y-yeah, they're pretty good, uh…" Lincoln tried his best to pass it off as an objective statement.

Leni smiled, then looked past him. "I knew mine were better than yours!"

Lincoln fearfully turned his head, and saw the two brunettes standing behind him, fury etched into their faces.

"Dang it." Lincoln said to himself. "L-look, guys, they're all nice, seriously, don't drag me into your girl arguments."

"Mine's still the best." Leni hummed with pride.

"Of course you'd think that, you dumb bimbo." Luna crossed her arms. "We all know flat is justice."

"He got a boner with mine." Luan smirked, hefting her smaller bosom for emphasis. "Didn't see him get one when he saw you two's."

The three of them started arguing loudly and indistinctly. Lincoln took this narrow window of opportunity to bolt for the bathroom, yanking the door with all his might and, just before he slammed it shut, pushed it gently so that all he could hear was the subtle click of the latch.

Locking it, he put his back to the door and sighed quietly. Then he noticed that someone was already in here.

The shower curtain was drawn shut, and subtle wafts of steam drifted from behind it. On the towel rack, a red towel sat, and tossed haphazardly to the opposite corner was a large duffel bag and red sports clothes. Out of a portable stereo with a somewhat worn phone nestled inside, inspirational 80s rock played, accompanied by bad singing.

Lynn.

Lincoln desperately looked around for somewhere to hide. Only the corner beside the sink was open and shadowy enough. It'd be enough to hide from Lynn, but he'd still be wide open if the three outside were to get it unlocked. Considering Leni knew how to lockpick and the general state of the house, this was still possible.

The shower turned off, and Lynn quietened down. Lincoln tried his best to hide. The curtain flew open, and mercifully Lynn was looking away.

Lynn wasn't exactly tall, only coming up to his nose, nor was she as curvaceous and busty as most of their sisters, but she was toned and more freckled than Luna. She was often mistaken for a teenager, and sometimes a boy when she was wearing the right gear. If she had short hair, she would be the perfect stereotype of a tomboy.

She stepped out and turned around, kneeling down to turn on the bath taps. Lincoln couldn't help but stare at her butt.

Soon enough the bath had filled itself, and Lynn slid inside it, breathing a long sigh of relief. After a moment, however, she lifted her hand out of the water, flicking most of the water off, and turned the volume on her stereo up. Her hand returned to the water, and Lynn let out another sigh, followed by a sharp inhale. The bath water started churning slightly, as Lynn's breathing became heavier and subtle moans escaped her lips.

Lincoln had seen enough porn to know what was going on, and immediately regretted not trying to run to the basement instead.

Lynn's fun was interrupted by loud banging. Lynn frowned, then tried to continue pleasuring herself, only to be interrupted by more banging. "Jesus, occupied!"

"Lynn, what's going on in there?" Luan's voice.

"Having a bath!" Lynn yelled back. "What's it sound like?"

"We're looking for Lincoln, is he in there?"

Lynn scoffed, then started looking around. Lincoln decided that there'd be no way he could hide from this, and he jumped out, catching Lynn's trained eye.

Lynn went to yell, or scream, or leap out and deck him in the face, but Lincoln made as many desperate signs for her not to say anything.

"Lynn?" Leni asked innocently.

Lynn saw the sheer desperation on his face, as well as the obvious gestures, and turned to the door. "J-just had a look, he's not here."

"You sure?"

"Yep." Lynn shot him a glance.

A moment of tense silence. "Alright." Luna replied. "Well, if you see him, let us know."

"W-will do."

Lincoln snuck up and pressed his ear to the door, listening to the three of them walk away. With a sigh, he crept back to Lynn. "Thanks, Lynn-"

Lynn grabbed his neck, not choking him but using it as something to grab instead of a shirt collar, and pulled him close. "You have five seconds to explain yourself or I'm shoving your head down the toilet."

Lincoln reflexively batted her arm off his neck. "It's a long story."

"Then summarise."

"Okay, well… Luna and Luan practically stormed into my room, topless, and demanded I tell them which pair of their, er, busts, I preferred. Leni got involved too."

Lynn blinked, then laughed. "Oh come on, Linc, did ya really expect me to-"

"I swear I'm not lying. I wish I was, but I'm not."

Lynn frowned. "Okay, I still think you're full of it, but I'm gonna take your word for it. But why didn't you just answer them?"

"Are you kidding me?" Lincoln replied. "If Mom or Dad found out, or Lori, that I've been looking at my sisters' boobs, I'd be dead on arrival."

"Says the guy talking to his naked sister while wearing his undies." Lynn smirked.

"Yes, I know, the irony isn't lost on me, Lynn." Lincoln replied. "I need to lay low for a while until Mom and our younger sisters get home. Stay over at Clyde's, maybe."

"Good luck trying to get outta here in one piece." Lynn rested her arms on the edge of the bathtub. "Plus, don't you need to radio your dork friend first? And get dressed?"

Lincoln sighed. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to help me? Dash into my room and grab my walkie-talkie?"

"What about clothes?"

"I've got spares at Clyde's place and some hidden away just in case. You leave me in charge of that."

"Weirdo." Lynn grinned. "Alright, I'll grab your radio. Still, you've gotta get out of here first."

Lincoln turned around looked at the duffel bag. It was unnecessarily big, and if it was empty and he twisted his body in the right way, he could possibly fit. "I've got a plan."

"Let's hear it."

"You get that bag cleared in your room and grab my radio, then come back here, I get into the bag, and you sneak me to Clyde's place."

"That's stupid." Lynn replied almost immediately. "Why not just sneak through the floor in the bathroom floor or something?"

"Too small. Believe me, I tried."

"Really?"

Lincoln nodded.

Lynn paused for a second. "Alright, fine. But you owe me."

"Anything you want."

"Okay, first of all, we are never to bring this up ever again, even if Lori threatens to kill us."

"Easy."

"Second, I want you to be my sparring partner for the month." Before Lincoln went to protest, she raised her hands. "Don't worry, it's just Aikido, the worst that'll happen is you'll fall flat on your face on a safety mat. Besides, do you really have a choice?"

"Guess not."

Lynn spat into her hand and held it out. "Deal?"

Lincoln sighed, spat into his own hand and shook Lynn's. "Deal."

The two of them immediately pushed their hands in the water to wash them off.

"Now, turn around, I need to dry off."

Lincoln stood up and turned away from Lynn. He could hear her getting out and drying herself off. He tried to suppress the mental image of her sister drying her toned, athletic body off.

"Yo, toss me some clothes? Clean stuff's in the bag."

"S-sure." Lincoln grabbed the bag and opened it up, pulling out a shirt, a pair of shorts, and a pair of red underwear. He turned around with his arms outstretched and eyes screwed shut. He felt the clothes being lifted off his arms, and he immediately turned around again.

"Alright, I'm decent." Lynn said. Lincoln turned around and let out a sigh of relief as he saw Lynn dressed in her usual attire.

"Okay, so, I'll hide here and wait for you to get back."

Lynn started scooping up her stuff. "Hey, idea, you stay here with the bag, and I'll go grab your thing and a few other things. That way, you can hide if any of your pervy sisters goes looking in here."

"Ooh, good one."

Lynn paused her music and scooped the small stereo into her arms. "Bee ar bee."

Lynn stepped out and shut the door, then yelped in surprise as she turned around to see Lori staring her down.

"What took you so long?"

"I was having a post-run bath." Lynn replied, trying her best to sound confident.

"Lynn, I literally have a date in four hours. I need to get ready."

"It can't take that long, can it?"

"You'd be surprised."

"You know Bobby's seen you without makeup and just waking up, I don't think he minds."

"Just get out of the way."

Lynn started sweating nervously. "W-wait, hold on, still gotta do a few things first."

Lori sighed loudly. "Fine, just make it quick." She placed her hand on Lynn's shoulder just as she was about to speedrun her mission. "Oh, before I forget, Luna, Luan, and Leni said they were looking for Lincoln."

"Haven't seen him." Lynn said almost too fast.

"Alright, but if you do, make sure to let them know, alright? They seemed quite insistent."

"W-will do." Lynn grinned nervously, then bolted away. Making a sharp left-hand turn at a spot on the rug that was already fairly well-worn, she sped into her room and practically threw her stuff on her bed, scooping up a spare shirt from her bed. She broke into another sprint, bouncing off the wall and into Lincoln's room, slamming the door wide open to the sound of Leni shrieking in surprise. She froze in her tracks, sizing up Leni.

"Oh, it's just you, Lynn." Leni smiled gently. "Just waiting for Lincoln to get back."

"Why?"

"It's a secret." Leni pressed a finger to her lips. "So, what're you doing here?"

"I, uh…" Lynn, unlike her brother, wasn't as good at thinking on her feet most of the time. "I'm grabbing Linc's walkie-talkie to, er… Ask if Clyde's seen him. Yeah."

"Oh, okay then." Leni smiled. Thank goodness it was her and not Luan here. Luan might be all fun-and-games but she had a keen ear when someone lies to her.

Lynn grabbed the walkie-talkie and made a break for the bathroom, dashing past Lori and shutting the door. She walked up to Lincoln, currently hiding under the duffel bag and some towels, and prodded him. "It's me."

Lincoln peeked from under the covers, then pulled himself up. "Ready?"

Lynn nodded. She passed him the radio, and he took it, fiddling with a dial and activating it.

"Clyde, this is Lincoln, do you read me? Over."

Clyde's voice barely made it out of the radio, having had its volume turned down to nearly nothing. "Roger, Lincoln, this is Clyde, over."

"We've got a code amber, over."

As sounds of paper being turned emitted from the radio, someone banged on the door loudly. "Lynn, seriously, if you make me late for this date I will literally turn you into Swiss cheese."

Lynn gulped. "Quick, Linc, get in."

"Ah, got it." Clyde continued. "I'll let my Dads know. See you soon, over and out."

Lincoln switched his radio off and wormed his way into the ridiculously huge duffel bag. Even with its size and his scrawny frame, he barely had any room in there, especially after Lynn crammed in a few shirts, and she zipped it up.

Lynn hefted the bag over her shoulders, and pressed the flush button on the toilet. She pushed the door open, and started taking a few steps forwards.

"Where are you off to?" Lori asked.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because," Lori started. "Dad left me in charge while he's off getting stuff for dinner, and as such, I need to keep track of where everyone is."

"Well, if you must know, I'm off to hockey practice, and then I'll be staying at Margo's place for tonight."

"Fine." Lori sighed. "Have fun, don't strain yourself."

"Have fun on your date." Lynn replied, before bolting off. She tried to make her movements as smooth as possible, which wasn't easy when going down the stairs. She made a break for the door, opening it and closing it as quickly as she could, before jogging off.

Within a few minutes, Lynn had made it to the McBride's residence. She walked up to the door and knocked on it a few times. A few moments later, the door opened, Clyde standing there. "Lynn?"

"Hey Clyde." She stepped inside and shut the door.

"Where's Lincoln?"

Lynn pulled the duffel bag off her back and opened it up, spilling its contents, one of which was a tangled mess of limbs, hair, and sweat, that was Lincoln. Lincoln gasped loudly, pulling himself to his knees. "Jesus, Lynn, what do you keep in there?!"

"Usually my gym clothes." Lynn smiled.

"It smelled of sweat and exhaustion in there…!" Lincoln took a moment to recover. "Hey Clyde."

"H-hey. Why… why are you in your underwear?"

"Long story. I'll tell you in a bit." Lincoln pulled himself up.

"Well, I should get going." Lynn scooped up the rest of her gear and tossed it back into the bag.

"Back home?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah."

"Didn't you say you were doing something today to Lori?"

"Well, yeah, but I can always say plans were moved."

"Wouldn't it still be suspicious that you've returned with a bag that's less full than when you left?" Clyde added. "Besides, you just got here. At least stay for a bit."

Lynn paused for a second, stroking her chin. "Yeah, alright."

"Now, let's get you into some fresh clothes." Clyde said, patting Lincoln's back.

Lincoln sighed, enjoying the fact that he was wearing clothes again.

"So, wanna tell me what happened, Lincoln?"

"Ah jeez, where do I begin?" Lincoln leant back on his chair. "Well, today started out as any other normal day. I was reading comics in my room, as I do. Suddenly, Luan and Luna burst into my room, not wearing anything except their skirts, and they start asking me to decide which of their busts are better. Then, when I went to escape, I ran into Leni, and she got involved in this whole thing. Lynn and I made a deal that if she helped me get here, I'd help spar with her for a month. So yeah, that's why I was brought here in a bag in my underwear."

Clyde took a moment to think. "That's… quite unusual."

"I didn't believe him at first." Lynn shrugged. "Still kinda don't, but the fact that Leni was waiting for you in your room doesn't help."

"Why didn't you think of answering their question?"

"If Mom, Dad, or worse, Lori, found out, I'd probably be dead.

"True." Clyde nodded solemnly. "Well, you two are welcome to stay over for as long as you need."

"Thanks, bud." Lincoln smiled. "Hey, can I use your phone? I need to let Dad know I'll be here over the weekend."

"Sure."

"If you wanna call whoever, Lynn, you're welcome to as well, and stay over if you want."

"Nah, I'm probably just gonna go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I can just say plans were cancelled."

"Are you certain you wanna do that? Judging by what Lincoln said, I think you'd probably be more comfortable here. Plus, as long as you let whoever know what's going on, I think won't raise any suspicion."

Lynn leant back. "Hmm… I guess I could stay the night. Plus, I get to hang out with you and your dads."

"Cool."

Lincoln walked back from the phone. "Just let Dad know I'm here, and to not tell Luna, Luan, and Leni. He was confused, but said he can do that."

"Let's hope he's able to keep quiet." Lynn replied, standing up. She pulled her own phone out from her pocket and quick-dialed. "Margo? Hey, it's Lynn. Good, you? Say, can you do me a solid? … Yeah. I'm helping my brother with something and I told Lori I'd be staying at your place overnight. … No, don't worry, I'm not actually staying over, I just need you to say I am if anyone asks. … Yeah, I owe ya one big time. Thanks. Bye." Lynn sighed deeply. "All good."

"Sorry we only have the one room."

"It's fine, Mr. McBride." Lincoln replied, toweling off his hair from his shower. "I've coped with sharing a bed with Lynn once before, I think I can manage it again."

"If you need anything, just let us know."

"Will do. Thanks again for letting us stay over, too."

"Anything for Clyde's best friend."

Lincoln smiled, then walked to the room he and Lynn were sleeping in. Believing Lynn was absent, he pushed the door open, only to find her laying on the bed.

"Ah, sorry, I should've knocked."

"It's okay." Lynn pulled herself up, making sure her large shirt covered her adequately.

Lincoln walked up and sat on the bed, facing towards Lynn. "Hey, uh… I wanted to thank you properly for helping me with this mess. Hopefully our sisters will calm down by the time we get home."

"Here's hoping." Lynn smiled.

Lincoln smiled as well. Then, he caught a whiff of something. "You smell that?"

Lynn paused, then sniffed. Then again. Then again, at her hand. A look of surprise etched across her face. "Oh."

"Oh?"

"Y-yeah, I was… Err…" She blushed furiously.

"Rubbing one out?"

"J-jeez, don't say it out loud like that-!"

"Sorry." Lincoln could feel something tightening around where it really shouldn't be tightening. "Yeah, I kinda interrupted you earlier, heh heh."

"I mean, I should've checked the room before I did." She paused, then looked downwards. She stifled a laugh. "Someone's liking this."

Lincoln looked down, blushing profusely. "Dang it…! Sorry, it's kinda got a mind of its own."

"Dude, it's okay. I'm a hot girl who's just admitted masturbating, I get it. Still though, it's a bit funny."

"I-ignoring the fact that you're my sister, yeah, it is a bit." He laughed, more nervously than anything.

A heavy silence fell over them.

"Lincoln?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Firstly, don't freak out."

"Why…?"

"Secondly…" Lynn peered down at his crotch again, and the tight feeling got tighter. "I… I've never seen a dick before. Well, not a real one."

"T-that makes two of us, though with… y'know." Lincoln wasn't sure what was going on and was even less sure whether or not he was liking what was going on.

Lynn took a few breaths, to steady her frayed nerves. "I'm thinking… I'll show you mine, i-if you show me yours."

What.

Lincoln blinked.

Lynn shook her head. "Ah, what am I thinking? We're siblings, and that's kinda why we're here in the first place…"

"Well… We could both use an anatomy lesson. I mean, you wanna go out with that guy, right? And I wanna go out with-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Lynn paused. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Lincoln looked up at her. "I know. Plus, it's getting a bit tight down there, and chances are I would've let it out anyway, seeing as I sleep naked."

Lynn blushed a little more. "O-oh. That's new." She gulped. "Well, whenever you're ready."

Lincoln sighed, and grabbed the hem of his jeans, sliding them down. His member, far more stiff than it had any right to be, sprung outwards. He felt immediate regret, but he had committed himself this far, and quelled the feeling as best he could. He decided to fully disrobe himself, an easy action considering he was shirtless already, before looking at Lynn's reaction.

Lynn seemed… enraptured. "Wow."

"S-so yeah, there it is."

"Look, I'm not an expert. Are they normally that size?"

Lincoln looked down at his own twitching member. "Er, not really. Mine's a little longer than average, but not by much."

Lynn moved her hand and hovered it next to it, obviously trying to get its size in relation to her own body. Lincoln twitched, and it lightly tapped her hand, causing her to recoil quickly.

"As I said, mind of its own."

Lynn looked at her hand, then back at his member. Then up at him, smiling. "You should be glad you don't do sports stuff regularly, that thing'd stick up the moment you saw a cute girl in tight shorts, and then that's when you'd get hit in your sack."

"Oh come on, I have more control than that." He smirked.

"Well… I guess I should show you mine."

"If you're okay with that."

Lynn scoffed. "I'm never one to back down from a deal or challenge." She took a few deep breaths, then slowly removed her own shirt before leaning back to expose herself to Lincoln, her nethers glistening in the light of the desk lamp nearby, and the same light subtly outlined her small but perky breasts and her slim body, the details of her musculature brought forth.

Lincoln had seen plenty of naked women and plenty of snatches, but never in person. He leant a little closer, and could easily catch the smell that started this whole thing… though, he wondered if this would've happened even if he didn't.

"Enjoying the view?" Lynn smirked, spreading her legs wider, the subtle sound of wet flesh pulling apart filling the silence of the room.

"Y-yeah." He reached forwards with one hand. "M-may I have a closer look? These things are more complicated than dicks."

Lynn nodded. Lincoln gingerly placed his hands on the inside of Lynn's thigh, using his thumb to pull the lips gently apart. He did the same with his other hand, eliciting a subtle moan from Lynn. His thumbs wandered lower, looking for the entrance he knew existed. Then, one of his thumbs wandered upwards.

"W-wait, Linc…!"

In his curiosity, he flicked his thumb against her clitoris while trying to find it, barely distinguishable from the rest of her labia. The resulting wave of pleasure rocked up her spine and escaped from her mouth as a sharp, short moan, causing Lincoln to back off and Lynn to pull away a little. "Crap, sorry…!"

Lynn frowned. "Watch where your hands are, buddy. That bit's really sensitive."

"Handy to know." That was a lie. He already knew that. "Well, I think that's the anatomy lesson done. I think we should try to get some sleep."

Lynn pulled herself up. "You sure?"

"Yeah. This day's been weird enough, I think we should try to not make it any more so."

Lynn sighed, falling onto her back. "Yeah, you're right."

Lincoln turned around and fell onto his back as well, lying next to Lynn. His member still hung straight, hovering just a little above his stomach. He really felt like he needed to jack off, but Lynn was right next to him, and now it'd just be awkward.

Lynn, meanwhile, felt exactly the same. She had been wanting to rub one out since earlier that day, but now that her brother was next to her…

She still felt her hand drifting downwards. She sighed, then turned to face Lincoln. "Guess you're not the only one?"

"That obvious, huh?"

Lynn paused. "Look, how about we both just… y'know… and then pretend none of this happened."

"Like that'll even be possible." Lincoln replied, sardonically.

"I've been holding off since this morning. I'm gonna finish myself right now, so either you can do the same or shut up and go to sleep. We can deal with the bull tomorrow, but right now I need to get this over and done with."

"Fine." Lincoln resigned himself to his fate. "But if you finish before me don't complain about me jacking off."

"Deal."

The two of them turned to face the ceiling. Almost simultaneously, their hands moved down, Lynn resting a couple of fingers on her clit and Lincoln wrapping his fingers around his shaft. Lynn started rubbing herself, and Lincoln jacking himself. Lynn let out a quiet moan, and Lincoln let out a breath he had no idea he was holding.

As the two continued, Lynn opened her legs a little to get more room to work with. Unfortunately her leg bumped into Lincoln, interrupting him. "H-hey, watch it."

"S-shut up…" Lynn growled, trying to bring herself closer to her finish. In response, Lincoln pushed her leg back, trapping her hand between her legs. Lynn, annoyed, pushed her leg back out much further, bumping Lincoln's member and interrupting him.

"Hey…!" Lincoln stopped pleasuring himself and pushed Lynn's leg back.

Lynn growled and pulled herself upright. "What is your problem?"

"You keep shoving your leg into me."

"Oh, excuse me for needing a bit of leg room."

Lincoln sighed. "This isn't going to work."

"How about you just stick it in me and we can be done with this."

Lincoln stammered. "W-what…?!"

"I'm on the pill, we're both horny, and there's no way we can do this by ourselves."

"Why are you on the pill…?"

"Because screw periods and I wanna do things with-"

"Too much info, Lynn." Lincoln groaned. "Look, we've already crossed the threshold, it wouldn't hurt to go further. Well, it could, but screw it."

Lynn layed back down on her back and opened her legs again. "Well, let's get this done with."

Lincoln pulled himself up, hovering above Lynn. He grabbed his member and moved it down to her waiting slit, and pressed against her entrance. He looked down at the woman who was about to take his virginity, and the woman who's virginity he was about to take. His very own sister…

Lincoln hesitated.

"Linc?" Lynn asked with annoyance.

Every part of his lower half wanted to just bury himself hilt-deep, to forget about family and just go for raw pleasure. But even with his throbbing member pressed right into her, he still hesitated.

"Linc…?" Lynn, seeing the conflict on his face, asked with concern.

Come on, Lincoln, he thought. Just jam it in there.

Lynn sighed. "Look… you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Lincoln paused, then with an immense sigh pulled away, leaning back. "I… I can't do this."

Lynn pulled herself upright again. "I… It was stupid of me to ask you to do this."

"It was stupid of me to even start this to begin with." Lincoln chuckled dryly. "What the heck has my life become?"

"Our lives." Lynn replied. "Jeez… Heh, this is weird."

Lincoln paused. His erection wasn't going away, despite everything. "Lynn?"

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea, but you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Lynn took a moment to think. "Let's hear it."

"How about… we just grind on each other instead? Like, I lay on my back, and you sit atop me, and rub yourself off on me."

"You sure you wanna do that?" Lynn asked. "I can't ask you to do this."

"That's why I'm asking, and you'll be the one on top. You'll have complete control. Plus, we technically don't lose our virginities to each other."

Lynn sighed. "If that's what you wanna do, then… I'll be happy to help."

Lincoln smiled, then layed back down.

Lynn moved her leg over Lincoln and stood on her knees just above him. "So… what if I finish before you?"

"Up to you, but I can always finish myself off." Lincoln smiled, then placed a hand on Lynn's cheek. "You've got this, Lynn. I trust you completely."

Lynn smiled warmly, holding his hand with her own. Then, she let it go, and pressed her slit onto Lincoln's member. She could feel its size on it, and he could feel her warmth. She let out a sigh, then started slowly pushing her hips backwards, stroking the both of them.

Lincoln let out a quiet grunt as she worked, slowly speeding herself up. Sure, it probably wouldn't beat the real thing, but it was still an amazing feeling. He found his hands wandering to her hips, helping her move. Lynn grabbed one of them, however, and placed it to her chest, letting him grope her. It wasn't as large or as soft as Leni's, but he still groped away, and it was clear Lynn enjoyed it, by the fact that she sped up further.

Lincoln could feel himself getting closer, and his hand returned to her hips. Lynn, however, hit her climax far sooner, covering her mouth tight as she froze, her body twitching as her body was flooded with pleasure. A long, staggered moan of pleasure barely managed to escape her hands, and soon she fell limp over him, breathing heavily.

"Holy…" Lynn muttered. "I needed that…"

Lincoln patted her head. "Happy to help." He was still annoyed that now he was on the verge of finishing, but at least one of them was satisfied.

Lynn weakly pulled herself up, and looked down at her work. "Jeez, that looks drenched."

"Oh, yeah." Lincoln barely noticed it.

Lynn turned to face him, smirking slyly. "I should help you clean up, huh?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Here, sit on the edge of the bed."

Lincoln did as she said, keeping his legs closed. Lynn practically somersaulted off the bed so she was in front of him, and knelt down. She pressed her hands against his knees and gently prized them apart, revealing his member to her.

Lynn licked her lips as she placed her hand around his member. It twitched in her hands, and she could feel her fluids. She gave it a few test pumps, slow and gentle, and it twitched even more. Smiling, she continued to pump, slowly getting faster and tighter. "Am I doing this right?"

"Y-yeah, keep it up…" Lincoln muttered, now trying to contain himself.

Lynn indeed kept it up, before pausing. She gingerly stuck her tongue out and flicked it across the head, causing Lincoln's entire body to twitch. She did it a few more times before pressing her lips against the tip.

"L-Lynn… I'm not sure how long I'm gonna last…"

Lynn smiled, then opened her mouth and let his member slide in. It felt hot, and sweaty, and a bit weird, but the reaction she was getting from Lincoln made her feel proud of herself. With him inside her, she used her tongue to try and coil around him, and pulled her head back and forth. Knowing how close he was, she tried to do as much as she could to get him to finish.

Lincoln let out a stifled groan and grabbed her head, trying to bury himself to the hilt. She managed to hold her head back just enough to cause him to finish in her mouth. A salty, weird-tasting fluid filled her mouth, and was just about to filling point when Lincoln pulled himself out of her, lying on his back and panting. Lynn quickly swallowed his spunk and pulled herself up, sitting next to him. "Well, that was interesting."

"No kidding…" Lincoln barely managed to gasp, pulling himself up weakly. Much to his mercy, he was quickly becoming flaccid. "Hey, Lynn?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's never do this again, alright?"

Lynn chuckled. "Your call, buddy."

"Lincoln, where the hell have you been?"

Lincoln paused as he stepped inside, noticing the four of his older sisters looking at him with varying degrees of anger and concern. "I was at Clyde's."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Luna replied.

"I told Dad."

"Well, he didn't tell me, and neither did you." Lori crossed her arms. "Plus, you left your phone in your room."

"Seriously, though." Luan added. "You can't just run off like that without letting us know."

"Especially without telling us your decision." Leni added.

Lori looked towards Leni. "Decision…?"

Lincoln, Luan, and Lynn were suddenly filled with dread.

"Oh, we were asking Lincoln which of our boobs he prefers. I think mine were his favourite."

Luna scoffed, completely unaware of the increasing rage etched into Lori's face. "Please. Mine are far superior to your cow tits."

"G-guys…?" Luan prodded the two of them, to no avail.

"Lincoln…" Lori turned to him. "You're forgiven. For now." She turned to Leni and Luna. "Excuse my language, but what the literal FUCK were you three thinking?!"

Leni recoiled, and Luan was already huddling herself. Luna was startled but otherwise unfazed. "What? Luan and I were arguing-"

"Please don't include me in this anymore." Luan meekly replied.

"- And we decided to ask Linc, an impartial judge, for his opinion."

"So… You thought the sexually deprived teenage boy, who happens to be your brother, would be an impartial judge on your body, because…?"

Luna stammered. "W-well, he's our brother, so I thought he'd have no interest in us in that way…?"

"He's still your brother, you pervert." Lori groaned. "You… you don't expose yourself to your own siblings. That's just… no."

"Lynn got to do it when she was younger." Leni interjected.

"I was, like, three, Leni, neither of us understood what sex was." Lynn replied.

"Plus Mom was nearby anyway." Lincoln added.

"Point is, you're grounded for the week."

"What?!" All three replied in unison.

"You're not the boss of us!" Luna shook her fist.

"Uh, yes, I literally am. And unless you want me to tell Mom and Dad what you did, you'll do as I say until I say. Understand?"

Luna crossed her arms, mumbling an affirmative reply. Leni sniffled and nodded. Luan bowed her head. "Yes."

"Good. Now, go to your rooms and sit there until you realise what you've done wrong, or until dinner, whichever comes last."

Dejected, the three of them left, heading up the stairs.

Lori turned to Lincoln. "You okay, little bro?"

Lincoln nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Good." Lori ruffled his hair. Even though he was taller than her by a couple of inches, she still acted like he was smaller. "Oh, Ronnie Anne called. Asked if you were free to catch up with her some time."

"Oh, neat. I'll give her a call."


End file.
